


Hurting

by Jensfanfics



Series: I Never Freeze [2]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shuri & Peter, Shuri has no idea how love works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensfanfics/pseuds/Jensfanfics
Summary: The fight is over, but the princess of Wakanda is still hurting.





	1. Intro

When everybody came back, everybody seemed to cope with the losses of the ones who weren’t coming back. But, Shuri, the Princess of Wakanda, didn’t exactly go about it like that.

Despite, her being reunited with her mother and brother, she felt someone was missing. She was loosing sleep and she had to do something about it.

That all changes when she meets someone who fills that missing void.


	2. Chapter 1: Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a fill, so the chapter isn't that long. But, I promise to make chapter two longer.

“Shuri, you are late,” Ramonda said. “Sorry Mother, Sorry Brother,” she apologized. She had drifted off after spending a whole night working on new gadgets in the lab.

 

She quickly grabbed her meal, indulging in the tasty food the chef had cooked.

T'Challa was holding a conversation with both her mom and Nakia

Everyone watched as Shuri slowly fell asleep, her head landing in her plate.

 

Ramonda was getting ready to discipline her daughter, but T'Challa stopped her. "I'll get her," he said. T'Challa got up from his seat and walked over to Shuri's seat.

 

He picked up his sister's sleeping body and carried her to her room.

He opened her door and laid her down on her king sized bed. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on T'Challa.

 

"What happened?" she asked groggily. "You fell asleep at supper," he said. Shuri quietly cursed when she heard that. "Shuri, are you okay?" T'Challa asked.

 

"Yeah, I just am really tired for some weird reason," she lied. "Shuri, tell me the truth," T'Challa said. "I just told you the truth, T'Challa," she lied again.

 

"Shuri," T'Challa quietly spoke. "Fine, I didn't sleep last night," that was only the half-truth, but T'Challa took it.

 

"I'll be back, because tonight we're having a sleepover," T'Challa quickly exited before Shuri could respond.


	3. Chapter 2: Thank You, Shuri

Shuri watched as T’Challa hauled his blanket and all the snacks into his room. “Brother, do you need some help?” she asked.

 

“No,” he simply replied. T’Challa finally got everything into Shuri’s room and sat down next to her on the bed. 

 

“So, what’s up? Any new boys in your life?” T’Challa asked in an American accent. Shuri laughed, “No,”.

 

“I don’t have time,” the 17 year-old stated. “What about you and Nakia?” she changed the topic.

 

“None of your business,” T’Challa said. “Okay,” Shuri smirked. “What are we going to do?” T’Challa asked.

 

"We can take a swim in the palace pool," Shuri suggested. T'Challa looked over at her and agreed. He went back to his room, changing into some trunks and Shuri changed into a nice yellow one piece.

 

They both walked down to the pool, Okoye following behind. Shuri waited for her brother to slowly submerge in the water before pushing hs whole body in.

 

She laughed very hard after doing so, but became worried when he didn't come back up. "T'Challa!" Shuri called out. Shuri panicked and hurried to try and get him. T'Challa quickly came up from the water, laughing at his sister. 

 

"T'Challa, that wasn't funny," Shuri pouted. Okoye came over to the Kingand quietly whispered something to him. He got out of the pool quickly and said a goodbye to his sister.

 

"Sorry Shuri, I'll make it up to you," T'Challa said. Shuri only put on a small smile before waving. Okoye walked back with T'Challa and Ayo replaced her. Shuri decided to not take a swim and try to get some sleep.

 

But, she couldn't. She went to sleep that night thinking about her future for a long while. 'Would she really be interested in someone in the future?'. That was a question that ran through her mind a lot.

 

And there went another night with no sleep. 

 

The next morning, Nakia found Shuri awake in her bed watching her television.

 

“There’s a meeting in 10 minutes,” she said. Shuri rolled her eyes and continued to watch her show.

 

“Shuri, you’re supposed to be presenting a new invention,” Nakia said. Shuri got up and hurried to put on some clothes.

 

She wore a nice creme dress and her braids  were in a bun. She rushed down to the throne room holding her gauntlets. 

 

The tribe leaders stared at her as she walked in 30 seconds early. She sat next to her brother and put the gauntlets in her lap.

 

Shuri was not listening to a word they were saying. Everybody was arguing about political ideas and Shuri really didn’t care for that.

 

She really wanted to be in her lab. “Princess Shuri, you may give your presentation now,” T’Challa said. Shuri jumped up at the sound of her name and stood up.

 

“These are my gauntlets-,” she tried to start. “Are those the gauntlets that failed to kill, Killmonger?” someone said.

 

“Or the ones that failed to get Corvus Glaive away from Vision?” another leader asked. “I have updated them to have more vibranium than ever before, giving them more strength,” Shuri said. 

 

The members started to whisper before turning to Shuri. “Princess, you need to make improvements,” one leader said. 

 

Shuri say back down and totally zoned out for the rest of the meeting, almost falling asleep a couple of times.

 

When the meeting was over, Shuri walked down to her lab. She greeted the Dora at the front, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

She greeted all of the other scientists in the lab before going to her own station. 

 

“Somebody, turn on some Kendrick,” Shuri said. Shuri bobbed her head as Alright started to play in the background.

 

She worked on her gauntlets before her brother walked in. “Brother,” Shuri said.

 

“Shuri, you know Peter,” T’Challa said, pointing to the teenage boy behind him. Shuri hadn’t realized that he was even there.

 

“Hi,” he waved at her. She waved back and he smiled. “He’s staying with us for a month, he’s going to be doing school here,” he said.

 

“Will you please show him to his quarters,” T’Challa stated. “Okay,” she walked ahead, Peter following behind.

 

“Hey, are you the scientist?” Peter asked. “Yes, and I’d actually refer to my self as the brain of Wakanda,” she retorted.

 

They silently walked the rest of the way to his quarters which happened to be across from Shuri’s room.

 

“If you need anything, I’m in the room with the Vine stickers on the door,” she said.

 

“Okay, Thank you-,” he stopped. “You can call me Shuri,” she said. “Shuri, Thank you, Shuri,”


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

It had been a week since Peter came here and Shuri was his showing him around Wakanda today. 

 

They were now in the palace kitchen waiting for their breakfast.

 

“Shuri, why don’t you sleep?” Peter asked. “How do you know I don’t sleep?” she asked. “Because you always have your light on,” he said. 

 

“Sometimes things just run through my head and I can’t sleep,” she said. “You need sleep, Shuri,” he said.

 

She continued to ignore him as the chef brought out their food. “I’m never going to get tired of this food,” he said.

 

Peter was not actually going to school in Wakanda. He was more so there for scientific purposes, Shuri’s scientific purposes.

 

Shuri and Peter quickly finished their meal. They both got dressed and ready to explore Wakanda.

 

“Not so fast,” T’Challa stopped them as they were walking out. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

 

"To explore the city," Shuri answered. "Okoye, Ayo and Aneka will take you," T'Challa said. Shuri could tell there was no room for argument and went with the three Dora's.

 

** * * * **

 

Shuri and Peter were a complete mess in the Dora's eyes. The two teenagers were eating any source of sugar they could find and dancing to any music they heard.

 

They were walking through the market when they saw a booth that said ‘See Your Future’ in Wakanda writing. The three Dora's followed behind as the teens ran inside. 

 

Shuri and Peter sat in front of the lady, not exactly sure what to do or say. "My name is Tabi, I'm going to read your future," she stated. Shuri and Peter looked at each other and turned back to look at Tabi.

 

The lady seemed to close her eyes and focus on something. Peter and Shuri sat there for a couple minutes, before the lady suddenly opened her eyes.

 

“Do you have any questions?” the lady asked. “Do I become a billionaire?” Peter asked. Shuri hit Peter’s arm and glared at him.

 

The woman chuckled at their antics.

 

“No, you don’t,” she said. “What did you see?”

Shuri asked. “This is going to be hard to believe, but you two are going to be together in the future,” she said.

 

Shuri and Peter glanced at each other before looking back at Tabi again. “Thank You, Tabi,” the princess said before waving and walking out. 

 

Peter followed behind as well as the Dora. “Shuri, wait up!” he yelled. He had to run to catch up with the teenage girl.

 

“What was that about?” he asked. “That woma is a family friend, I know her,” she said.

 

“She predicted the exact day I would be born before my parents even knew I existed,” she explained. 

 

“So, you think what she said about us is true?” Peter queried. Shuri sighed, giving Peter his answer.

 

“Lets go back to the palace,” Peter wrapped his hand around Shuri. 

 

*** * ***

 

It had been a few weeks and Shuri and Peter had put what happened a few weeks prior to the side.

 

Peter was actually starting to grow feelings for the young inventor. He wondered why she didn’t have a boyfriend. She was smart, beautiful and cared so much for her country.

 

He felt that she embodied what a true princess should be.

 

It was hard to cover it up every single day until one person figured it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 4: Sleep

“You like her don’t you,” Okoye said as she watched Peter admire Shuri from a distance. 

 

“No, no,” Peter said. Okoye smirked and side-eyed Peter as he got nervous. 

 

Shuri walked back over to him and he somehow pulled himself together. 

 

“Peter, are you okay?” Shuri asked. “Yeah, it’s just hot out here,” he said. “Here, I got you water,” she said. 

 

He took a sip and they walked back to the palace, headed straight for Shuri’s lab. 

 

Peter walked around and made conversation with the other scientists in her lab, before eventually getting tired and heading to his room. 

 

He saw Okoye walking around in her pajamas and waved at her. Okoye walked up to greet him, “Hello Peter,” she said. 

 

“Hi Okoye,” he said. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Yeah, I’m tired,” he said. “Good night, Peter,” Okoye said. 

 

“Good night, Okoye,” he said. The teenage boy headed into his room and fell asleep. 

 

** * * *  **

 

Peter did not wake up for another 13 hours. He got up before eating lunch and heading to Shuri's lab. 

 

When he walked in, she was talking to a guy. He wasn’t sure who he was, but whatever he was saying was causing Shuri to laugh very hard. 

 

Peter tried to sneak out, but one of the scientists called him up to talk. They had been talking to each other when Peter was in the lab. 

 

He sat in a chair next to her and watched her work. “Peter,” she said. “Yes, Zina,” he replied. 

 

“Tomorrow I have a party to go to and I need a plus one,” she started. “And you want me to come?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah, it’s doesn’t have to be a date,” she said. “I’ll be your date,” Zina smiled. 

 

Peter looked down to see Shuri was by herself now. “Zina, I’m gonna go talk to Shuri,” he said. 

 

“See you tomorrow,” she said. “See you tomorrow,” he confirmed. 

 

Peter strolled over to Shuri’s station and greeted her. 

 

“Tomorrow, I’m going to an event with Zina,” Peter said. “Okay," Shuri said. "I'm starting to feel a little sleepy,” she said. 

 

She quickly walked out of the lab, leaving Peter there by himself. 

 

Peter decided to leave the lab and try to find Shuri. “Shuri,” he called out. 

 

He didn’t hear a response, so he knocked on her door. Nobody answered, so he headed back to his room. 

 

He wondered what was wrong with Shuri and why she had acted like that all of a sudden. 

 

** * * *  **

 

“I know you like him,” Okoye said to Shuri. “No I don’t l and plus he likes Zina,” Shuri said. 

 

“If you figure out how you feel, you need to tell him,” Okoye said. “Okay, okay,” Shuri agreed. 

 

*** * ***

 

That night Shuri was back in her room and she couldn’t sleep yet again. 

 

Somebody knocked on her door and she opened it. Peter was standing outside and she let him in. 

 

They both sat down on her bed looking at each other. Shuri turned off the movie. 

 

“Shuri, what’s the real reason why you can’t sleep?” Peter asked. Shuri sighed, “I still haven’t fully recovered from the fight, emotionally,” Shuri said. 

 

“I haven’t either,” Peter said. “Ever since Mr. Stark-,” a tear rolled down his face. Shuri wiped his tears and held his hand. 

 

“Please sleep tonight, I don’t want to see you doze off in lab or at council meetings,” Peter begged. 

 

“I’ll try,” Shuri said. “Okay, good night,” Peter said. “Wait,” Shuri stopped him. 

 

Peter turned around, “Don’t go,” she said. “Shuri, I could get in so much trouble if-,” 

 

“Please stay,” Shuri said. Peter gave in and decided to sleep on the loveseat diagonal from Shuri's bed. 

 

"Good night Shuri," Peter said. "Good night Peter," Shuri replied. 

 

*****   *****   *****

The next morning Shuri woke up after Peter shook her body. "Shuri, the Dora’s are outside,” Peter whispered. 

 

“Shoot,” Shuri shot up out of her bed. “If you remove that panel over there, there’s a slide leading down to the lab,” he said. 

 

Peter hurriedly removed the panel and slid down, not wanting to know the conseequences of being caught in Shuri's room. 

 

Shuri opened the door and was met with Ayo and Okoye's faces. "Good morning Princess," Okoye greeted her. "Good morning Okoye, Ayo," she smiled. 

 

"Have you seen Peter?" she asked. "He told me he was going to the lab," SHuri lied. "Okay, thank you," the two doras walked away and Shuri closed the door. She let out a big sigh as she realized what she had gotten away with. 

 

Then she realized it was her first full night of sleep since the fight.

** * * * **

Tonight was Wakanda's version of the Met Gala, umcimbi ocolileyo, meaning 'festive event'. T'Challa would be going with Nakia, Peter with Zina and Okoye normally would go with W'Kabi, but they weren't exactly together anymore. Shuri decided to take one of her childhood friends, Imari. He was about 6'3, very built and was very smart like Shuri.

Imari always had all the girls in Wakanda drooling over him because he had all they were looking for. Shuri would never admit it, but she had a tiny crush on him when they were younger, but that had gone away ever since he established who he wanted to be and forgot about Shuri for a while.

Three knocks were placed at Shuri's door. She opened the door to see Imari standing there, "Wow, you look beautiful, as always," Imari said. "And you look handsome," Shuri replied. "I just need to get my purse and we can leave," she said. Shuri grabbed her purse before walking out of her room. Shuri and Imari got in their car to see Peter and Zina were already there.

"Hello Peter, Hello Zina," Shuri said. "Hi Shuri," Peter and Zina said in unison. "Hello, I'm Imari," Imari introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Peter," Peter said. "I'm Zina," Zina said.  The rest of the ride was pretty quiet until they pulled up and heard all the press waiting for them. Peter and Zina walked the carpet first, earning some glances. And Shuri and Imari followed vehind earning a couple of cheers.

The teens were instructed to answer no questions from Wakandan press and walked in the event with the Dora behind them. T'Challa made his toast before everybody started to roam around and hold conversations. Shuri watched as Peter and Zina had fun, dancing, eating and joking together as if they were a couple. For some reason Shuri hated this, but she didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 5: Oh, Morgan

Peter came back late that night. After the event was over he had taken Zina out for dinner. 

 

When he came back, he was notified that Shuri was in her room. He knocked on the door, trying not to be seen by anyone. Shuri opened the door and let Peter in. 

 

"How was your date?" Shuri asked. "Not great, Zina was getting a little too clingy," he said. 

 

"Oh," is all Shuri could say. "She's a nice friend, but I don't think I could be with her," he said. 

 

“Well, I’ll sleep on the couch again,” Peter said.

 

They both fell asleep until Shuri woke up from a nightmare, breathing heavily. Tears rolled down Shuri’s face and she lightly cried before Peter woke up.

 

“Shuri,” he whispered. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away. "Don’t cry,” Peter said.

 

When the tears kept going, Peter came to comfort her. As she used Peter's shirt as a tissue, he took in Shuri’s scent.

 

She smelled of raspberries, one of his favorite fruits. It reminded him of Pepper, he wondered how her and Morgan were doing.

 

He put his focus back on Shuri and rubbed her back. “It’s gonna be okay,” he said.

 

Shuri’s cries started to subside, letting Peter know she was asleep.

 

He held her in his arms until he fell asleep too. 

 

** * * * **

 

The next morning, Peter stayed in the bed with Shuri, letting her sleep in his arms.

 

He planned to call Pepper and Morgan today, to see what they were up to. 

 

Shuri started to stir in his arms, waking up to see who she was laying on. 

 

“Peter?” she queried. “That’s me,” he said. Remembering what had happened last night she went to apologize.

 

“Don’t apologize, I go through bad dreams too,” he said. She laid her head down on his chest again. 

 

"Do you ever just want to tell someone something, but you can't?" Peter randomly asked.

 

"Yeah, it's even harder when you to see the person everyday," Shuri replied.

 

And that's how their routine went for the next couple of weeks. Peter would go to Shuri's room, somebody would have a bad nightmare (or fake it) and they would cuddle.

 

At least Shuri had sorted out her feelings. 

 

Okoye eventually caught on to what the two teenagers were doing, but didn't say anything. She hoped that one day Peter would accidentally spill out his feelings because he's, Peter.

 

Peter didn't end up calling Pepper until today. He never got around to it. He used his phone and called Pepper in Shuri's bathroom. Pepper picked up, "Hello," she said.

 

"Um, hi, it's Peter," Peter said shyly. "Peter! how are you?" she asked. "I'm okay, how are you?" he replied. "Doing good," she said.

 

"Um, I called to see how you and Morgan were doing," Peter said. "Morgan is eating breakfast," Pepper smiled. "Morgan, do you want to say hi to your brother," she asked.

 

"Peter!" Morgan's voice yelled. "Hey Morgan," he said. "I miss you," she said. "I miss you too," Peter smiled. "Can you come to my birthday party?" she asked.

 

"I don't know, when is it?" Peter said. "It’s two Saturday’s from now,” Pepper added.

 

“Okay, I’ll come,” he said. “And you can bring someone if you want,” Pepper said.

 

“Okay, bye Pepper, bye Morgan,” Peter said. “Bye Peter,” Pepper replied. “Bye Peter,” Morgan said. 

 

And he hung up. Shuri was watching a show when Peter walked back in.

 

“Um, I’m going to visit Morgan’s party, in two weeks, I was wondering if you could come,” Peter suggested.

 

“I’ll ask my brother, but he’ll probably say yes,” Shuri replied.

 

*** * ***

 

And two weeks later, they were off. Shuri somehow convinced T’Challa to only have Okoye go.

 

The whole ride Shuri and Peter looked at memes for the whole ride.

 

The jet landed in front of Pepper and Tony’s house. Peter, Shuri, and Okoye got off the jet and was greeted by Pepper.

 

“Shuri, Okoye, it’s nice to see you again,” she smiled. Shuri and Okoye sent polite smiles back.

 

“Come in,” she said. As soon as Peter walked in, Morgan engulfed him in a hug.

 

“Well hello Morgan,” Peter smiled. “Peter!” Morgan exclaimed. 

 

Morgan let go of Peter and looked at the young girl standing behind him.

 

“Is that your girlfriend?” she asked. “No,” Shuri and Peter replied in unison.

 

“Okay,” Morgan smirked. “Anyways, let’s get you settled into your rooms,” Pepper changed the topic.

 

Shuri and Peter were surprised to find their rooms were right next to each other. 

 

They both got settled in and eventually Peter came crawling over to Shuri’s room. 

 

Peter tickled Shuri until she begged for mercy. “What do you want, Peter?” Shuri asked.

 

“I want to talk to you about something that’s been going on for a couple months,” Peter started.

 

Shuri nodded her head, encouraging him to go on. "Well, I-," Peter tried to start. "Peter, Shuri, it's time for dinner," Friday announced.

 

"You can tell me later," Shuri said. A dissapointed Peter walked with Shuri over to the dining table to eat. Okoye, Pepper and Morgan were already at the table when the two teens walked in.

 

They sat next to each other and everbody started to share out their food. Peter and Shuri constantly made jokes at the table causing everyone to laugh too.

 

When dinner was done everyone went back to their rooms. Shuri had fell asleep quickly in Peter’s hoodie that she might’ve stole.

 

Peter didn’t fall asleep as easy, but after tossing and turning for a while he did.

 

*** * ***

 

Shuri woke up that morning, brushed her teeth and threw her braids into a messy bun.

 

She said good morning to Okoye and Pepper who were downstairs, but there wasn’t any sign of Peter.

 

“Shuri, could you please wake up Morgan?” Pepper asked. “Of course,” Shuri answered.

 

Shuri walked in to see a sleeping Morgan. She rocked her and waited for her to wake up.

 

She finally slightly opened her eyes. They widened when she saw Shuri there. “Shuri!” Morgan exclaimed.

 

Morgan clung onto her body and Shuri wrapped her arms around her. Shuri carries Morgan down the stairs, per her request.

 

Shuri put her down, allowing her to run to her mom. 

 

Peter came down the stairs and greeted everybody. “Is that my hoodie?” he asked Shuri.

 

“Maybe,” Shuri snickered. “What are you going to do about it?” Shuri asked. 

 

“This,” Peter started to tickle Shuri. Shuri laughed until she felt like she was gonna to pee. “Mercy!” She cried out.

 

Peter let go, causing the two to look at each other. Both of them went into a laughing fit, Peter almost peeing himself.

 

“Um, Shuri, we need to talk,” Peter said. Shuri led Peter to her room, “Well, let’s talk,” Shuri said. 


	7. Chapter 6: What are we?

“Shuri, I-,” she held his hand. “What Peter? Say it,” she said. 

 

Peter panicked, “Uh, I want my hoodie back,” he said. “I’m not wearing anything under it,” she said. 

 

It got silent for a couple of minutes before Peter spoke. 

 

“Do you want to get Morgan’s gift?” he asked. “Sure,” Shuri said. She slipped on some shorts and shoes. 

 

Shuri grabbed a small wallet off of her dresser and headed out with Peter, somehow slipping past Okoye. 

 

She left a note saying they’d be back and left her kimoyo beads, making sure they couldn’t track her. 

 

** * * *  **

 

Shopping for Morgan was hard. The child seemed to have everything she wanted. 

 

“What do you get a 6 year old?” Peter whispered. “Peter!” Shuri called out. 

 

Peter ran over to Shuri to see her in front of the kid cars. 

 

“Let’s get her a G-wagon,” Shuri suggested. Peter thought that was a great idea. So, he picked up the box and headed to check out. 

 

*** * ***

 

After putting it in the back of Pepper’s car, Peter and Shuri went out for a cheesesteak. 

 

“You’ve never had a cheesesteak before?” Peter asked. Shuri shook her head looking at the large sandwich in front of her. 

 

She picked it up and took a bite out of it. Peter watched as she chewed and finished her sandwich. 

 

“Did you like it?" he asked. "Yeah, it was really good," she said. "Shuri, I-," he tried to say. "You really want you hoodie back, huh?" she chuckled. 

 

"No, you can keep it, it's just that I really...loved the sandwich too," Peter said. "Okay," Shuri responded. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Peter said. And they went home. 

 

** ***  **

Peter and Shuri quietly whispered as they got Morgan’s gift into his room. After setting it down, Shuri plopped down on the bed. 

 

Peter sat down next to her, relieved that he didn’t have to carry that box anymore. 

 

Shuri crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest. 

 

And she finally asked the question that Peter had been waiting for her to ask. 

 

** * * *  **

“Peter, what are we doing?” she asked. “What do you mean?” he asked. She looked up at him, “Peter, I don’t just cuddle with any guy,” she said. 

 

“And I don’t cuddle with any girl,” he replied. “Peter,” she said softly. They inched closer together until their lips touched. 

 

After two minutes of a very deep kiss, the two pulled apart. They looked at each other and blushed. 

 

“Shuri?” Peter said. “Yes, Peter,” Shuri replied. “I like you,” Peter said quietly. “I think I do too, Peter,” she confessed. 

 

The next day was Morgan’s birthday party. Her party didn’t have much of theme, but there was a lot of blue and green. 

 

As they waited for guests to come in, Peter and Shuri were too busy making out in her room. “Peter, we need to go,” Shuri said. 

 

“Okay,” he sighed. He gave her one last peck before they walked out together. 

 

After walking downstairs, Shuri went to the backyard with Okoye and Peter went in the kitchen with Pepper. 

 

“Okoye, hi,” Shuri said. “Princess,” she replied. “Okoye, you can just call me Shuri,” Shuri said. 

 

Okoye smiled, “Something is different about you today, Shuri,” Okoye said. “What do you mean?” Shuri queried. 

 

“Did you tell him?” Okoye asked. Morgan ran right up to Shuri, and jumped in her lap. “Happy Birthday,” Shuri said. 

 

“Thank you,” Morgan replied. “And there is the birthday girl,” A familiar accent said. Shuri was her brother walk into the backyard. 

 

“Happy Birthday,” T’Challa said to Morgan. “Brother,” Shuri said. “Sister,” T’Challa said. 

 

“I thought I would find everyone back here,” Bucky said. A lot of guests kept coming in for Morgan’s party. 

 

** * * *  **

 

After the party was over, everyone left including T’Challa. Morgan insisted she ride her car around the house. 

 

After a while everyone settled down for the night. But, Peter and Shuri were in each other’s room, yet again. 

 

Peters arms were wrapped around Shuri, as if he was protecting her. Someone quietly knocked on the door. Peter shot up and opned the door, only sowing his face. 

 

"Hi Okoye," he said. "Peter, would you happen to have seen Shuri, we're leaving right now, per the king's orders,” she said. 

 

He sighed opened the door to reveal the sleeping Shuri in his bed. Okoye smiled, “So you guys finally confessed to each other,” Okoye said. 

 

Peter nodded, “Well, the Royal Talon Fighter is ready, so come out soon,” Okoye said. 

 

Peter closed the door and woke up Shuri. “We’re leaving,” he said. She got up and walked out put Peters room. 

 

A few minutes later, both Peter and Shuri were in each other’s arms on the quinjet. 

 

*** * ***

 

“My King, I will bring Peter and Shuri in,” Okoye said. “I want to see my sister!” T’Challa argued. 

 

Okoye sighed and let T‘Challa inside the Taylon Fighter. She waited for T’Challa to have a reaction, but he didn’t. 

 

Him and Shuri were engulfed in a hug. Okoye winked at Shuri and she smiled back. 

 

Shuri heard the commotion going on outside and got Peter off of her. She wasn’t quite ready for her brother’s opinions on their relationship. 

 

Shuri couldn’t wait to get back to her lab. The feeling of being ale to pick up where you left off was amazing. 

 

Peter came up behind her and put his hand on her waist and his head in the crook of her neck. 

 

Shuri looked around to see if anyone was looking at the two and nobody was, except for Zina. 

 

“Peter, we shouldn’t do this,” Shuri removed him hands from her body. “Wait, what?” Peter queried. 

 

“I think we should keep our hands off of each other until you tell Zina what’s going on,” she explained. 

 

Peter looked up  to see Zina staring right at them. 

 

“I’ll tell her right now,” Peter said. He went up to where Zina was working and could see she was frustrated. 

 

 “You leave Wakanda for four days and you’re with my boss!” she argued. 

 

“Listen, Zina, I'm flattered that you asked me on a date, but I believe there is someone out there who will cherish you more than I ever would,” Peter said. 

 

 Zina looked up at him and sighed. "Maybe you're right, hopefully I will find someone," she said. "I know you will, you have an awesome personality," he said. "I'll see you around," Peter said. "Bye, see you,"  Zina said.

 

Peter headed back downstairs and put his hands back on Shuri's waist. Shuri got a notification on her kimoyo beads, "T'Challa is here," she said. Peter instantly took his hands off of Shuri's waist. T'Challa walked into the lab with a big smile on his face. "Hello Shuri, Peter," he said. "Hi," Shuri and Peter replied in unison."I would like you guys to come to Oakland with me for the outreach, I figured you can come, Peter to help and keep Shuri occupied," T'Challa explained.

 

"Okay, brother, we'll go," Shuri said. "Okay, but is Peter okay?" T'Challa asked. Shuri turned around to see Peter sweating bullets, with a frozen expression. "Peter," Shuri said. "What?" he woke up form his daydream. T'Challa left Shuri's lab and she came up with a brilliant idead.

 

"Let's go to Coachella!" she exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 7: SkinnyQueen3000

"Peter, get up," Shuri said. "Shuri, it's four in the morning and why are you fully dressed?" Peter said. "We're sneaking out," she said. "Do you know how many Dora are outside right now?" Peter argued.

 

"We can take the slide down to my lab and then sneak out from there," she said. "Where are we even going?" Peter asked. "You'll see, trust me," she said. "Okay, I trust you," he said.

 

Shuri waited for Peter to get dressed, so they could slide down to the lab. After pulling out some random clothes, Peter slid down first. Shuri slid down after him, making sure to close the opening behind her.

 

"Okay, now we can get out through that back door over there," she pointed to a door at the back of the lab. "Are you sure there are no Dora's outside that door?" Peter asked. "They don't even know the door exists," Shuri assured him.

 

They walked out the back door and all the way up to a beautiful garden. It was a thirty minute walk down there, which made it about five in the morning now.

 

"Shuri, what is this place?" Peter asked. "It's indawo yothando, it means a place of love," Shuri explained. "It is were my mother and baba met, as well as my grandparents, T'Challa and Nakia had their first kiss here and now here we are," Shuri said.

 

"Wow, It's beautiful," Peter stared at the garden in awe. "I wanted us to watch the sunrise together," Shuri said. Peter smiled and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs. He gently pulled Shuri back to sit in his lap and kissed her forehead.

 

They quietly enjoyed each other's company until the sun started to rise. "Wow, Shuri, it's beautiful," Peter said. "I'll never get tired of the view," Shuri said. "Me either," Peter said while looking at Shuri. "Peter, stop," Shuri blushed. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked. "No," Shuri said. "You'll have to chase me back to the palace for a kiss," she said.

 

"Shuri, I have heightened abilities, are you sure you want to do that?" Peter asked. Shuri nodded her head and ran off, she was pretty fast. But, not fast enough even though Peter gave her a twenty second head start. "Can i have my kiss now?" Peter asked. Shuri gave him a peck on the lips, "Are you satisfied?" she asked. "Yes, yes I am," Peter smiled.

Shuri walked ahead of Peter all the way up to the secret lab door and down the slide, leading to her room. Peter said a quick goodbye and made it back to his room just before the King woke up.

 

*** * ***

Meanwhile, T'Challa had no plans to work. He was laying in his king sized bed with his girlfriend enjoying life. Someone knocked at his door, causing him to groan at the fact that he was going to have to get up.

 

 Nakia rolled off of his chest, allowing him to get up. He got off of the bed and opened the door to be met with Okoye’s face. “My King,” she greeted him. “Okoye,” he said. “There’s an emergency,” she said. “Someone has been planting vibranium grenades around Africa,” Okoye stated.

 

”We’ll meet in Shuri’s lab in twenty minutes, bring Peter,” he said. “Yes, My King,” Okoye said. T’Challa closed the door and quickly got dressed. As he fixed his collar, Nakia stood behind him with one hand on the table beside her.

 

“Nakia,” T’Challa said. “For once in my life, I’m going to wait on you, so go kick some ass,” she said. T’Challa turned around and kissed her before leaving. 

*** * ***

”Shuri, how did someone get your grenades?” T’Challa asked. “I don’t know, they were just an experiment, nothing else,” she said.”Wait,” Peter said. “The only people that could’ve known about it, is the people in your lab, Shuri,” Peter said.

 

”The boy has a good explanation,” Okoye said. “Thank you,” Peter smiled. “We need to figure out who would do this,” T'Challa said. “Okoye, you and I need to prepare for a mission,” T’Challa said. T'Challa walked out of the lab and Okoye followed behind.

 

Peter and Shuri looked at each other worriedly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peter asked. "If you think that it might be Zina, then yes," she said. "But, a 17 year-old planting bombs around Africa sounds a little absurd," Peter said. 

 

"Well, I made you a new suit," Shuri said. "Really?" Peter queried. "Come," she walked over to another station in her lab. She used her kimoyo beads to pull out Peter's suit from the sand table.

 

"I love it," he said. "It's not too hard to figure out, there's a tutorial you can listen to when you put it on," Shuri explained. "Thank you," Peter kissed her. Shuri smiled as Peter fangirled over his new Spider Suit.

*** * ***

"Peter, Peter," Shuri called out. "He is on a mission with T'Challa," Nakia called from behind her. Shuri turned around to see her brother's girlfriend standing their. "You look like a lost puppy," Nakia said. "Yeah, we were supposed to do something tonight, so I was looking for him," Shuri explained.

 

Shuri saw that Nakia was starting to become curious, so she exited the conversation. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed," she said. "Goodnight Shuri," Nakia said. "Goodnight," Shuri replied. Shuri quickly walked back to her room to find a note on her bed from Peter with an envelope.

 

_Shuri, I didn't have enough time to tell you I was leaving so soon. Don't worry about tonight, I left a hoodie in your bathroom and a surprise in that envelope. I didn't know when to give it to you, but I figured I'd give it to you now. I'll miss you when I'm gone, Princess. Love, Peter._

 

Shuri opened the envelope and almost had a heart attack when she saw what was in it. "I'm going to Coachella!" she exclaimed. 

*** * ***

Shuri tossed and turned that night, without Peter, she had countless nightmares. Even his hoodie wasn't helping her sleep. Her last nightmare was a dream about dying on his current mission. After that, she couldn't go back to sleep and she couldn't stop thinking about the war.

 

The war that erased her brother and her. She remembers when Okoye ran to the lab to find her. She was only a little bit conscious because of the fall she took. _"Shuri, T'Challa is gone," Okoye said. But, she had already started disintegrating and she couldn't respond._

 

She got up, went in her bathroom, splashed her face with cold water and slipped out from her room. The Dora posted outside her door didn't stop her either. She walked in any direction until she ended up in the palace kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on. She found some blueberries and sat at the bar. She was so out of it, she didn't even realize Nakia was sitting a few seats down. 

 

"Shuri, what happened?" Nakia asked. Shuri jumped after being startled by her voice, "Nakia you scared me, what are you doing up so late?" Shuri asked. "I needed some whiskey," she said. "Why are you here?" Nakia asked Shuri. "I can't sleep," Shuri said. 

 

"Nice hoodie," Nakia complimented. "Thanks, it's actually Peter's," Shuri said. "Nice boy, I like him," Nakia said. "Yeah," Shuri agreed. "You guys are really close," she said. "We work really well together," Shuri said. "I bet you do," Nakia said. "What are you trying to say, Nakia?" Shuri queried. "Nothing," Nakia smirked.

 

"I'm going back to bed," Nakia said. "Me too," Shuri sighed. The two women went heir separate ways, both of them missing their other halves. Shuri cuddled up with every pillow possible and fell asleep after fighting it for about thirty mnutes.

 

*** * ***

The next morning, Shuri woke up to a call from her brother. Still half awake, she answered it and watched her brother's hologram pop up."Shuri," she groaned. "What T'Challa?" she asked. "I need you to do something," T'Challa said. "Go to your lab, one of the computer's has a button that will disable all of the grenades," T'Challa said."Quick, we have five minutes before Africa gets blown up," Peter said.

 

Shuri got out of her bed and took her slide down to her lab. "Which computer is it?" she asked. "The last four numbers are 0917," Peter said. Shuri searched through her database and found that computer belonged to her assistant, Jalah. "It's Jalah's computer," she said. T'Challa's face went into shock, they had been close with Jalah since she was five. She had no home and they took her in like another brother or sister.

Shuri hacked into her computer easily and pressed the button. There was another layer of protection, a password Jalah had made. "T'Challa there's another password," she said. "Try 'skinnyqueen3000'," Peter said. Shuri laughed and typed it in, but it went through. The grenades were finally disabled. "Peter, it went through," Shuri said. The two teens busted out into a laughing fit, "SkinnyQueen3000," Peter laughed.

 

She was notified people were coming into her lab and she quickly stopped laughing. "The scientists are coming in, I'll call you back," she said. "Everybody, go home, no work today!" Shuri yelled. Everybody turned around and left including Jalah, but she figured she would leave the prosecution to T'Challa.

 

*** * ***

"Peter! You're back!" Shuri exclaimed. "Where is my hug?" T'Challa asked. Shuri gave her brother a hug and ran with Peter back to her room. "Thank you for the tickets, let's go together," Shuri said. "You want me to go to Coachella with you?"Peter asked. "Well, I wanted to ask my..." Shuri paused. "Your what?" Peter asked. "I would say boyfriend, but I still don't exactly know what we're doing," Shuri confessed.

 

"I don't like labels, but you're my girl Shuri, the perfect girl for me," Peter started. "I haven't had the chance to take you out on a real date, but I promise that I will," he finished. "Well, I guess I'm taking my Prince to Coachella," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all the support and positive feedback.


	9. Chapter 8: They Know Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small time skip in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY WE JUST CAN’T TELL YOUR FAMILY!” Peter yelled.

 

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW THEY’RE GOING TO REACT!” Shuri retorted.

 

The two were having their first argument. “Peter, I don’t think you understand. I’m of royalty and I’ve never been in a relationship,” she said.

 

“Shit, I’ve never been in one either,” he replied. “You were my first kiss for Bast’s sake,” she said. "I was?" Peter asked. "Yes," Shuri answered. "I'm sorry," Peter said. "And I'm scared of what-," tears rolled down her face. "-the elders will think," she finished.

 

"I know it's hard, but people are suspicious about us spending so much time together," Peter said. "Maybe we should stop spending so much time together," Shuri said. "No, Shuri, please," Peter begged. "I think we need time to rethink what we want," she said.

 

"I want you, Shuri," Peter said. Shuri refused to look at her boyfriend as more tears filled her eyes. "I'll go back to my room," Shuri said. Peter watched as his girlfriend walked away and left the room.

 

Shuri didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day, she didn't even go to her lab. And of course, they didn't spend the night together. But, both Peter and Shuri had the same horrible nightmare as they tried to sleep peacefully, without the other.

 

_Peter stood at the front of the Avengers, they were fighting Thanos, again. Shuri was at his right side and T'Challa was at his left. Everybody looked at least 30 years older._

 

_They were in Wakanda, but it looked worse that he had ever seen it, like it had been burned down.._

 

_"My King, when will you make the call," a Border Tribe member asked Peter. "King?" he asked. "Yes," the member replied._

 

_"What do I say again?" Peter asked the man. "Yibambe," the man replied. "Yimbabe!" Peter called out. "Yibambe!" they shouted back._

 

_T'Challa and Peter ran ahead, everybody following behind them. Thanos was knocking people out from left to right until he saw Shuri. He picked her up and threw her to the other side of the battlefield. Peter ran towards her and checked to make sure she was okay._

 

_"I'm fine," she said. Shuri looked behind Peter with a fearful face as he helped her up. "Peter!" she tried to warn him. Thanos stabbed Peter with a shaft a laid him next to Shuri._

 

_Shuri tried everything to save her lover from dying, but she couldn't. She watched the man she loved take his last breath._

 

_"NOOOOOO!" she yelled. Thanos disappeared in thin air and everybody turned towards Shuri and Peter. T'Challa picked up his sister and pulled her away from him. She screamed until she couldn't anymore._

 

And they both woke up. Peter left his room and walked into the hallway, he looked down until he heard a sound. His head jerked up and he saw Shuri slipping out from her room. Her eyes were red and she looked very scared. Peter watched her until she looked back at him. "Peter?" she cried. She ran towards him with her arms open and wrapped them around his body.

 

Peter put his arms around her waist and comforted her. "I thought you were dead," Shuri cried. "You had that nightmare too?" they let go of each other.

 

She nodded, "I'm sorry about earlier, I should've respected your decision," Peter said. "It's okay," Shuri said. "I want to tell them tomorrow," Shuri said. "Are you sure?" Peter asked. "Yes, I'm sure," Shuri confirmed. "But, right now, I want to sleep," she kissed him. 

 

*** * ***

The next morning, Peter woke up and his girlfriend wasn't next to him. He heard the door open and close before Shuri came back in. "I got us breakfast," she said. "Thank you," Peter smiled. "So, how are we going to tell everyone?" Peter asked.

 

"I think we should start with Okoye, then your aunt, then your friends and then my family," she said. "Okoye is a good first choice," Peter said.

 

Peter and Shuri enjoyed the rest of their meal before silently sneaking out of his room together. They walked down to Okoye's office and knocked on the closed door. Okoye opened the door and let the two teenagers in. "Hello, what are you guys doing here?" Okoye walked back to her desk.

"We have news," Shuri said. Okoye sat down and looked at the two. "We are together," Shuri blurted out.

****

 "Finally,"Okoye replied. "What?" Okoye smiled. "I've been trying to get you two together for two months now," Okoye stated. "Well, it worked," Peter smiled. "You know, there's going to be some rules when you let T'Challa know," Shuri sighed.

 

"Yes, Peter and I discussed that," Shuri said. "Well, we know you have work," Peter started. "Yes," Shuri agreed. Okoye waved to them and they left, heading to Shuri's lab.

 

*** * ***

On Peter's side, people were taking the news quite well. MJ was a little upset and that was understandable because her and Peter had feelings for each other, a little while back. But otherwise, Aunt May, Ned, Pepper and even Morgan were pretty supportive of their relationship.

 

"Time to tell your family," Peter said. Shuri tried to walk the other way, but Peter stopped her. "I have a feeling it won't be that bad," Peter reassured her. He made sure that Shuri didn't run away before entering the common room of the palace where her family were seated.

 

"Peter, Shuri, you're finally here," Ramonda said. "Yes, you said you had something to tell us," Nakia said. "We just wanted to tell you that we're going to Coachella and we're in a relationship," Shuri said, whispering the last part.

 

"What'd you say?" T'Challa asked. "I said we're going to Coachella," Shuri smiled nervously. "I heard you say something after that," T'Challa said. Shuri looked at Peter with hope in her eyes, "Please tell them," she whispered in his ear. 

 

"Shuri and I... want to be completely honest with you and tell you that we are in a relationship," Peter answered. The room went quiet for what seemed like forever to Peter and Shuri.

 

"I knew it," Nakia blurted out first. But, Ramonda and T'Challa didn't say anything, they both just kept straight faces. "When did this happen?" T'Challa asked. "At Pepper's house, after Morgan's party," Shuri answered. 

 

"Did you guys..." he said. "No, no," Peter replied. "Can I talk to Peter in private?" T'Challa asked. Peter nodded and followed T'Challa out of the room. "Do you like him?" Ramonda asked. "Yes mother," Shuri answered.

 

"Does he treat you well?" Nakia asked. "Yes," Shuri replied. "Does he make you happy?" Shuri nodded. Ramonda could sense that Shuri was telling the truth and made up her mind. "Well, I approve," Ramonda smiled. 

 

"To be young and in love," Nakia sighed. Shuri rolled her eyes, "I'm going to check on Peter and T'Challa, Shuri, stay here," Ramonda said. "Me too," Nakia left the room. Shuri sat in the silence of the room until all four of them came back together.

"I assume everything went well since Peter is back in one piece," Shuri laughed. 

 

"I need to talk to you too Shuri," T'Challa said. Shuri followed T'Challa out of the room and into the hallway. "Mother, Nakia and I are going to be supportive of your relationship, but that doesn't mean everyone else is going to be," T'Challa started.

 

"There are council members and people out there who don't even like Nakia and I together and I just want you to be safe," he continued. 

 

"If you want to be with Peter in public, please promise to tell me," he finished. "I promise," Shuri said. "I love you," T'Challa said. "I love you too brother," Shuri replied. T'Challa put his arm around his sister and walked her back to the common room. 

 

Okoye had joined them now, but the Queen Mother had somehow slipped out of the room. Shuri stood next to Peter and he put his arm around her. Peter was about to kiss her, but she stopped him.

 

"Don't you think it's weird to kiss in front of everyone?" she whispered. "No, I don't," Peter whispered back. "But if it makes you nervous, we don't have to," Peter squeezed her shoulder. 

 

Shuri smiled,"Thank you," she said. All of a sudden, Peter held the side of his stomach and silently groaned. "Peter, what happened?" Shuri asked.

 

He tried not to worry her and act like he was fine, but the pain kept getting stronger. Peter became dizzy before fainting, pulling Shuri down with him. Everyone in the room gasped while T'Challa helped his little sister up.

 

Peter was bleeding from his side, causing Shuri to rush to his side. "Peter!" she cried.

 

*** * ***

After operating on her boyfriend, Shuri cried. Not because he wasn't going to survive, but because the hardest thing she had to do in her lab was watch someone she cared for suffer. She cried right next to his bed and laid there for hours.

 

"Princess, don't cry," Shuri shot up. "Peter," he wiped her tears. "Come sit with me," he said. "No, no," she refused. "What happened to me?" he sat up.

 

"Lay down, Peter, you're not done healing," Shuri told him. He laid back and she stood up, "You got hit by a silent bullet, it's made out of vibranium and takes a couple days before it sets in, which is why you fainted and bled," she informed him.

 

"Who did it?" Peter asked. "I don't know, but Okoye and T'Challa are talking to some possible suspects," Shuri said.

 

"Shuri, I'm still going to Coachella with you," he said. "I'm not worried about Coachella right now Peter, I'm worried about you," Shuri stressed. "Shuri, come with me," T'Challa said from across the room.

 

She kissed Peter's forehead before following T'Challa up the ramp and out of the lab. "We found the suspect," T'Challa said. "He wants to talk to you," T'Challa sighed. "Who is it?" she asked. "W'Kabi,"  T'Challa answered.

 

"I'll do it," Shuri stated. 

 

*** * ***

Shuri had seen a steaming Okoye walk out of the holding room W'Kabi was in. It was best to leave Okoye alone when she was mad because she loves to throw spears around in the sparring room. Anyways, Shuri had walked into the holding room and sat in front of W'Kabi. W'Kabi glanced at Aneka who was watching from outside.

 

"What do you want?" Shuri asked sternly. "Ah, I see Peter likes feisty ones," W'Kabi joked. "You shot him because he's with me?" Shuri queried.

 

"Precisely, your messing up the royal bloodline," W'Kabi said. "We haven't had a kid yet, so how have we messed up the bloodline," she argued. "Marrying colonizers has never been our way," W'Kabi said.

 

"Your racist ass should've got exiled when T'Challa had the chance, I can't believe I even considered you a brother," Shuri shook her head. "Don-," he tried to start. "No, you disrespect Peter, you disrespect me... and by the way my grandfather married a white woman," she walked out.

 

Once she left, she made a b-line for the sparring room.

 

*** * ***

When Shuri made it to the sparring room, she watched Okoye fight her anger off. She had managed to get one spear stuck into the wall. 

 

She walked in slowly and stood where she thought was out of Okoye's spear throwing range. Okoye threw another spear into the wall, missing Shuri's head by centimeters.

 

"Princess, I am so sorry," Okoye apologized. "It's fine Okoye," Shuri smiled. "But, your hardheaded husband isn't," Shuri said. "Ex-husband," she corrected her. "We got a divorce a couple of months ago," she explained.

 

"Yeah, well he's out for Peter and I," Shuri said. "The Dora and I promise to protect you and Peter," Okoye said. "Thank you, Okoye," Shuri smiled.

 

**_A few months later_ **

 

Peter and Shuri had made it to their four month mark and were celebrating with some mandazi. It was almost like a beignet, Peter had said.

 

"So, it's almost your birthday," Peter nudged Shuri. "It's almost yours too," Shuri nudged him back. "What do you want to do?" Shuri asked. "I want someone to smash a cake in my face like I'm two," Shuri laughed.

 

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked. "I'm supposed to be having a big celebration, since I'm going to be eighteen," Shuri said. "I can't believe we're both going to be eighteen," Peter said.

 

"Being eighteen doesn't mean much for me except that I can drink and move out now, but I'm sure T'Challa wouldn't let me," Shuri explained. Shuri and Peter's beads started to vibrate, they put their beads together to reveal T'Challa's hologram.

 

"Peter, Shuri get here now, some border tribe members are out for you and Shuri," T'Challa panicked. "Okay, we're coming," his hologram disappeared.

 

Peter took out his web shooter and told Shuri to hold on. He swung from tree to tree before landing in front of the palace where T'Challa was waiting.

 

"Thank you, Peter," T'Challa said. Peter smiled in return and walked into the palace with his girlfriend. "Let's take a swim," Shuri said.

 

"There is a high chance of us getting attacked Shuri," Peter said. "It's hidden in the palace and only available to my family," she said. Before Peter could respond, Shuri kissed him and waited for his answer.

 

"You're trying to get me to say yes by kissing me," Peter said. "Did it work?" Shuri smiled sweetly. "Of course it did," Peter smiled.

 

Before he knew it, he was in his swim trunks and ready to go while Shuri wore a two piece set that was blue. They took a hidden path, that was in Shuri's closet down to the pool.

 

"Do you have a path to everything?" Peter asked. "No, I'm trying to get one to the kitchen," Shuri replied.

 

Shuri dipped her feet in the pool while Peter jumped right in. Shuri was admiring the view of the sun setting and didn't realize that Peter wasn't splashing around anymore.

 

She looked around, "Peter!" she called out. Her body was suddenly pulled into the water where Peter was. When she came back up, she laughed. "Peter," she chuckled.

 

Peter held her afloat and moved around the pool with her. "Let's play Marco polo," Shuri suggested. Peter moved to the other side of the pool to be Polo and closed his eyes.

 

"Marco!" he called out. "Polo!" Shuri responded. Peter moved closer, Marco!" he called out again. "Polo!" Shuri responded. Peter moved closer to her, "Marco!" he called out. "Polo!" she was right in front of him.

 

Peter reached out to catch her and he did. She wrapped her legs around him, their faces inches apart. Peter made the first move, kissing Shuri passionately. Shuri responded by kissing back.

 

T'Challa and Nakia walked in on the two making out in front of them. "T'Challa, don't, she's seventeen and I'm sure the last thing she wants is her big brother interfering," Nakia whispered.

 

T'Challa swallowed when he realized, his sister would be eighteen in just two months. "Okay, but they are not having sex in the family pool," he whispered back.

 

"Shuri, Peter," T'Challa said calmly. Shuri and Peter stopped kissing, Shuri removing her legs from around Peter's waist.

 

"Not in the family pool, okay," he said. The two teens, still shocked, got out of the pool and headed back up to Shuri's room.


	10. Chapter 9: Uthando

After that night in the pool, Peter and Shuri did nothing and both went back to their usual rooms. But, since that day things had been hectic in Wakanda. Some Americans found out that women and little girls were being held in a shed with little to no resources and it was affecting T'Challa a lot.

 

Press were on his tail and other leaders were speaking badly on him because of the issue. T'Challa was now traveling to the New York with his Shuri, Nakia, Okoye, Ayo, Aneka, Ramonda and Peter to give a speech at the UN.

 

Although, Peter really was just coming because he wanted to see Aunt May and his friends so badly. If everything went well at T'Challa's UN meeting, Peter and Shuri would be able to go straight to Coachella.

 

Peter was just about to leave their hotel to see Aunt May when Shuri tapped him. "Can I come?" she asked. "Is everybody okay with you coming?" he asked. "Yes," Shuri answered. "Sure," he said. Peter was going to try and get a cab when Shuri stopped him. "There's a car waiting for us over there," Shuri said. Peter chuckled, "Of course," they laughed.

 

A 45 minute drive later, they were in front of Peter and May's apartment. Peter came out of the car, holding the door open for Shuri and ran up to the place he missed so much. He knocked on the door and waited for Aunt May to answer. "It's open!" he heard her scream. He opened the door, letting Shuri in first.

 

Aunt May was on the couch watching a movie while eating pizza. "Hey Aunt May," Peter said. She jumped off the couch and ran to her nephew. "Peter! You're back," she cried. "And who is this beautiful girl?" Aunt May looked at Shuri. "This is my girlfriend, Shuri," Shuri waved.

 

Aunt May waved back, "I'm surprised that Peter has a girlfriend," Aunt May said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Peter put his hand on his heart.

 

"You look like a nice young lady, come, make yourself comfortable," Aunt May said. 

*** * ***

After a while Aunt May got to know Shuri pretty well. They had even planned a date to get their nails done for the next day. "Uh, Shuri, I'm gonna meet up with Ned and MJ," Peter said. "I'll go back to the hotel," she said. "She likes you Shuri, please come," Peter begged. Shuri gave in and decided to go with Peter down to a local pizza place to meet his friends.

  
When they got there, Peter and Shuri sat in front of the two other teens. Shuri refused to make eye contact with either of them, so she looked down and fidgeted with her beads. She zoned out after about five minutes, not paying attention to their conversation.

 

"Isn't that right Shuri?" MJ asked. Shuri nodded, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Peter's friends.

 

"Shuri, you can look up," Ned said. Shuri nervously looked up at Ned and smiled a little. "Hi, I'm Ned," Ned said. "I'm Michelle, but you can call me MJ," MJ smiled.

 

Shuri smiled back at both of them, but didn't say anything. She listened as the other's talked and sometimes gave input, but rarely.

 

*** * ***

It was late at night and both Shuri and Peter were still up. They agreed to meet in the ice room downstairs, since they were being separated for obvious reasons.

 

Shuri wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I missed you," Shuri said. "We just saw each other an hour ago, but I missed you too," Peter chucked. "I don't have a name for you yet, Peter," Shuri said.

 

"Like...a nickname," Peter queried. "Yes, like some cute name," Shuri explained. "Like babe, baby, bae, boo," he said. "No, I was thinking of uthando," she said. "It means love right?" Peter said. "Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

 

"I overheard it one evening," Peter said. Shuri yawned, "Well, Uthando _,_ I think we should go to bed," Peter said. “You have a big day tomorrow,” Peter said.

 

Shuri walked back to her hotel room and slipped in, trying not to wake up Okoye. But, Okoye was already awake. 

 

“You remind me of my teenage self,” Okoye said. “Why?” Shuri asked. 

 

“W’Kabi and I got together when I was your age. I was head over heels for him, I would sneak out at all hours to see him...” she smiled. 

 

“Don’t let anything or anyone get between the relationship you guys have,” Okoye said. Shuri smiled, “Thank you, Okoye,” she said.

 

”No problem, my Princess,” she said. “Goodnight, Okoye,” Shuri pulled herself under the covers.

 

”Goodnight, Shuri,” she replied. 

 

*** * ***

The next morning was hectic, it was the morning of the UN meeting.

 

Shuri wore a sleek white dress, T’Challa wore his nice suit and African garb, Nakia wore a nice subtle Wakandan dress, and the dora wore sleek black dresses.

 

Peter came down to see Shuri before leaving to go walk around New York. “Wow,” he said as he walked up to Shuri.

 

”Do you like it?” Shuri asked. “I love it, you look very beautiful,” the intertwined their fingers.

 

“You guys are going to do great today,” Peter told her. “They are going in on my brother, but I believe we will make it out of this one,” she said.

 

A man walked by them with a dog a they smiled at him, he smiled back. They waited until he walked up the hallway.

 

“I LOVE YOU DOG!” they busted out with laughter.

 

Shuri knew it was about time to leave, so she stopped laughing. Peter noticed her change of attitude and out his arm around her. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, I’ll see you tonight,” he said.

 

They gave each other a tight hug and eventually let go. 

 

“Bye Uthando,” Shuri left.


	11. Chapter 10: Let’s Go On An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Far From Home and it was great! I’m not going to give any spoilers, but I am going to still continue this story. I love this ship and I want to continue to write for it. Thanks for reading!

The meeting had gone okay, but T’Challa was told to come back the next day for another debate. 

 

As they walked out, paparazzi crowded him and Shuri, separating the group from each other. 

 

Okoye tried everything she could to get them out, but she couldn’t do it without hospitalizing someone.

 

Shuri has lights flashing and microphones in her face. Questions were coming out from so many different directions she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

 

T’Challa could see his sister and pushed through the crowd. He reached out for her when she was at arms length and she grabbed his arm. 

 

T’Challa held onto his sister and tried to break out onto the other end of the crowd. But, he couldn’t stop through this mob of people, even after he yelled for them to give him and his sister some space.

 

Suddenly, both him and Shuri were being lifted into the air. Shuri looked up and saw her boyfriend in his suit.

 

“What about the others?” T’Challa asked. “Look underneath you,” Peter said. 

 

T’Challa saw the three dora and his girlfriend attached to a web down below them. Peter flew around for a bit before stoping at May’s apartment.

 

He gathered everyone inside and allowed them to get comfortable. 

 

“Where’s your aunt, Peter?” Shuri asked. “May is at work, she should be coming home soon,” he answered. 

 

“Okoye, Ayo, Aneka, can you please take Nakia back to the hotel?” T’Challa asked. “Yes, my king,” all three of them answered in unison. 

 

T’Challa kissed his girlfriend goodbye before walking back over to his sister. 

 

“I want to meet your Aunt, Peter,” T’Challa said. “Okay, she should be walking in any second now,” he said.

 

About 30 seconds later, Aunt May walked in with a box of Pizza. She froze when she saw what was happening in her living room.

 

”What is the King of Wakanda doing in my living room?” she asked. “Hello, I am T’Challa, Shuri’s brother,” T’Challa held his hand out.

 

”I’m May, Peter’s Aunt,” she shook his hand. “You’ve raised a really nice boy, May,” T’Challa said.

 

”Thank you, you have a beautiful sister,” T'Challa smiled. “So, Shuri is a princess then?” May asked. "Yes," Shuri replied. T'Challa looked at May,  "I came here to ask if Shuri could stay here while I handle some legal things tonight," 

 

"Of course," May replied. "Thank you, May," T'Challa said. "No problem," she replied. "Bye Shuri, Bye Peter," Shuri and Peter waved. T'Challa left, allowing for some awkward silence to take up the room. "There's pizza if you're hungry," May announced. "Thank you," Shuri grabbed a slice. Peter grabbed one too and took a huge bite out of it, causing Shuri to laugh.

 

Shuri took a bite out of her slice too. "Is it good?" Peter asked.

 

"You know we have pizza in Wakanda, right?” she chuckled. Peter smiled a took another bite of his pizza.

 

Shuri finished her pizza shortly after Peter did and they went into his room.

 

”How’d it go today?” Peter asked. “Not so good,” Shuri answered.

 

Shuri yawned, “If you want to sleep, you can put on some of my clothes,” Peter said.

 

”Okay,” Shuri said. Shuri picked out some pants and a shirt to wear. “I’ll close my eyes,” Peter covered his eyes. 

 

Shuri quickly changed and let Peter know she was done. “I want to go on an adventure,” Shuri said. 

 

“Where?” Peter asked. “Anywhere,” she said. Night was falling upon the city of New York and Peter decided he would take Shuri around the city.

 

”Let’s go,” Peter said. He put on his web slingers and opened his window. Shuri held on and Peter jumped out of the window.

 

”Shuri, I-,” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i’ve been gone so long. :(


	12. Chapter 11: Mission???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some kidnapping, so if that is triggering please be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coachella!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a while, but I'm finally back!!!

“Shuri, I don’t understand why I have to dress like this for a festival,” Peter complained. ”It’s Coachella, Peter,” she rolled her eyes. They waited in line with their vip tickets and got in. No security, no parents, siblings, aunts, just them. But, T’Challa made it clear that if his sister got hurt he would have his head.

 

They finally got in a couple minutes later and Shuri wanted to take pictures. After Peter took a couple of angles of her, Shuri did the same. They even got some pictures together after a young woman offered to do so.

 

”What do we do now?” Peter asked. “Childish Gambino comes on in twenty minutes, let’s wait,” Shuri said. Twenty minutes later, the two teens were in the front row, jamming out to Gambino’s music.

 ”I’ll be right by your side till 3005,” Peter sung to Shuri. “No matter what you say or what you do, when I’m alone I’d rather be with you,” Shuri sung to Peter. 

 

After that, a song called Feels Like Summer started to play.”You can feel it in the streets, on a day like this the heat,”

 

Peter looked at Shuri, and Shuri looked back at him. “What?” she asked. “I wanna kiss you,” he said. Shuri leaned in and kissed Peter. Peter deepened the kiss, “Shoutout to the couple kissing, I see y’all,” Donald said. Shuri and Peter looked up at him and he winked, causing them to laugh. Even with all the stares, they still yelled his lyrics together.

 

After Gambino’s performance, is they headed back to the hotel and ordered room service. “Shuri, our post got a million likes,” Peter said. “I told you those pictures were cute,” she took a sip of her smoothie. They laid down next to each other before Shuri's kimoyo beads started to go off, "Hello brother," she answered.

 

"Hello sister, how is Coachella?" he asked. "It's been good," but she wouldn't tell him that Childish Gambino caught them making out. "How is Peter?" Shuri put the camera on him. "I'm doing good, King T'Challa," he said.

 

"Just T'Challa, but I am so glad you guys are having a great time," he said. "I love you," Shuri said. "Love you too, Shuri," he said. "Bye Nakia," Shuri smirked. "Bye Shuri," Nakia chuckled. "How did you-"

 

"Bye T'Challa," She hung up. "Let's pick outfits for tonight," Shuri said. She dragged him off of the bed until he complied and walked behind her to pick an outfit. 

 

*******

 

The night was going great, so far Shuri and Peter had seen BLACKPINK, Billie Eilish, Burna Boy and Khalid. Shuri was getting recognized here and there. Peter was too, but he just didn't really like all  of the attention. 

 

After the weekend was over, they headed to a local shake shop for post-Coachella shakes. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Peter said. Shuri nodded and watched as Petet walked down to the bathroom. And although he wasn't gone that long, he saw a man touching Shuri. She was trying to get him to stop.

 

Peter quickly walked up, "I have a boyfriend," she tried to push him away. "You're very beautiful," he said. "Hey!" Peter said. "Don't you see I'm trying to talk to this beautiful young lady," the man said. He started to rub her thigh, but Peter sawtted his hand away, "She's my girlfriend, now leave her alone," Peter said. 

 

The man chuckled, "Well, your girlfriend is beautiful and I'd like to take her home," the man said. "My girlfriend is not for sale, she's mine," Peter said sternly. Some people started to notice what was going on and they looked over at them. One girl stood up for Shuri, and then another one did, and then another one did, and the man was getting angrier by the minute.

 

He pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Shuri. People started to run out of the shop and Shuri's fear was growing by the second. Peter kicked the man in the gut, giving Shuri time. He held the man down until another man came over, "I'll hold him down until the police get here, you go get your girlfriend," he said. 

 

Peter nodded and let go, allowing the man to hold the other man down while Peter went to find Shuri. Peter ran a couple hundred feet before he heard sniffles coming from a bush. "Shuri?" he asked. He walked behind the bush to be met with his crying girlfriend. She had a bandanna tied around her mouth and tears were running down her face.

 

He took off the bandanna, "Who did this?" Peter asked. "There was a man, he was waiting outside, he said he would be back for me," Shuri said. "Shuri, we need to leave now," Peter said. "I want to go home," Shuri said. "We're gonna go home now," Peter said.

 

And just like that, they took an Uber, got their belongings and got on the first flight back to Wakanda.

 

*******

 

"What happened? I thought you and Shuri were coming back next week," T'Challa said. "Something happened," Peter said. "Lay down and get some rest, I'll talk to him," Peter whispered to Shuri.

 

***

 

"Who did this to my sister?" T'Challa asked. "He's been arrested," Peter said. T'Challa got a message on his kimoyo beads, "Shuri wants you," he said. T'Challa's beads went off and he saw a message from Shuri. "She wants to talk to you," T'Challa said. Peter turned around and started to walk away, "And, Peter,"

 

"Yes T'Challa," he turned around. "Thank you," he said. Peter smiled, nodded and continued his journey to Shuri's chambers. He placed two knocks at her door and she opened it. Peter could feel the somber vibes coming from the room as soon as he walked in. It was dark, the only light was the light coming from the television and the tissues on the bed plus the sad romance movie playing wasn't helping either.

 

Peter followed Shuri to her bed and they laid down parallel from each other. He saw the tear stains on her face and it made him feel so bad. "Peter, I-, we've been through so much and I can't take it, I try to act like everything is fine, but it's not," I said.

 

Peter gulped, "When I lost Mr. Stark it was like my world went completely blank, and when he went, a piece of me went with him too, I wasn't fine, but then I met you and I found home in you, but my heart is still heavy from that day, the last time I saw him," Peter said.

 

A tear ran down Peter's face and Shuri reached over to hug him. They cried together for hours, they talked and at dawn of their five month anniversary they realized that they love each other.

 

"Peter, I'm gonna go to my lab," 

 

Peter could sense that she wanted to be alone, so he let her go and stayed in her room. Until, he got a message from T'Challa, asking him to come down to his office. He quickly slipped out of Shuri's room and found his way to the King's office.

 

He knocked and heard T'Challa's voice telling him to come in. He opened the door to see T'Challa deeply focused on his papers, and awkward stood himself in a corner. "Please, sit," T'Challa pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

 

Peter sat down and waited fro T'Challa to say something. "Do you know why you are here?" T'Challa asked. "Um...no," Peter said nervously. "There is a mission taking place, we leave in two weeks," T'Challa said. "We are teaming up with the rest of the avengers to deal with an error in New Zealand," T'Challa explained.

 

"New Zealand, that's so far," Peter said. "It is and we will be gone for awhile," T'Challa said. "How long?" Peter asked. "A few months, at least," T'Challa. "Woah," Peter put his hand over his mouth. "We have decided to have your party later this week and Shuri's next week," T'Challa said.

 

"Okay, Thank you, King-"

 

"T'Challa, just T'Challa," T'Challa said. "Right, T'Challa," T'Challa smiled at the boys antics. Peter walked out and headed to Shuri's lab because he had questions, a lot of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
